One Shots: The Maze Runner
by Lovin'Writer
Summary: Just as the title says: One-shots of The Maze Runner. Requests are open! I do NOT own The Maze Runner and it's AMAZING characters! Only my OC's and story ideas.
1. Short on Supplies

**Hello everyone,**

 **Thank you so much for opening my first One Shot book on The Maze Runner!**  
 **I'm so excited to start this!**  
 **Please know that I greatly appreciate any feedback on my stories, since my first language isn't English but rather Dutch.**  
 **If you have any a request for a One-shot for The Maze Runner or any other movie/books please PM me and I will give you a reaction as soon as I possibly can.**

 **I hope you enjoy my first One-shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lovin'Writer**

* * *

The Maze Runner – Short on Supplies

It's been two years since I've arrived. The guys have been cool with me being a girl amongst guys, A LOT of guys. To be honest it kinda feels as if I suddenly have a lot of adopted brothers. They can be slintheads from time to time, but we're family.  
A crazy and ever growing family.  
We expand every month when The Box comes up and our "creator" sends up a new greenie. They all became quickly accustomed to life here in the Glade.  
About six months ago they send up a boy named Evan. He became a problem to our stocks, not that the boys know of.  
Evan has an eating problem, he is never really full. I have caught him a few times at night eating away a lot of food that was send up for that month.  
Ever since I caught him in our food storage four months ago, I've been checking out our inventory every night and every month it is the same. We are short on food every month, so without the boys knowing I ate less every night then I normally would.  
I became skinnier by the month and having a job as a runner means big trouble.  
Today I would be running the maze with Minho. We decided that we needed to run together once every two weeks. After waking up in homestead I ran to the map room for my bag.  
Minho and I agreed to meet up at the doors five minutes before the doors opened for the day.

"Morning shank." I greeted Minho.  
"Hello butterfly." Minho started to laugh.  
"Butterfly? Really?" Raising one eyebrow sceptically, Minho started to laugh more.  
"Okay, we're…going to…run section 3 today." Minho instructed while laughing a bit here and there.  
"Good that." I reply.  
Just then the maze doors opened with a loud grinding noise. We looked at each other and with a nod started running.

After running for a good three hours or so straight I started to feel light headed and dizzy. Not wanting to worry Minho I kept on running, but after a few minutes I started to fall behind.  
"Minho. Hold up. I can't go any further." I say out of breath.  
Putting my hands on my knees I leaned against the wall. Minho stopped and came standing before me.  
"You okay?" He asks.  
"Yeah, just need to catch my breath." I played it off.  
Minho nodded, turned his head and stiffed.  
"Alyssa, we need to run. Like right know." He says with an urgent tone in his voice.  
I looked up and froze. There was a Griever down the ally, luckily it hadn't noticed us yet. With Minho's hand on my upper arm he pushed me behind him. The both of us taking slow steps backwards until the Griever snapped it's ugly head in our direction.  
"Run!" Minho yelled and pushed me forward.  
We started running but after a few minutes I made a fatal mistake.  
I looked back.  
If I wouldn't have looked back, I would have seen the gap of the Cliff a few metres in front of me. Minho leapt without any problems over the Cliff, but with me running a bit slower I didn't.  
I just barely could grab the ledge with both hands and I was slipping.  
Minho dived to grab my hands but before he could get a good grip, my hands slipped.  
And then all I remember was darkness and Minho's horrified face.

…

Pain. Everywhere. My ribs, my back, my head and my left hand.  
What's going on? I feel that I lay on a soft underground, probably a cot. Slowly but surely my hearing comes back to me too.  
"Why is she so thin?!" A voice shouts.  
"Calm down." Another voice says.  
"No Newt! Don't tell me to calm down! Why is she so shucking thin?" The first voice says again.  
"You won't help her by yelling at everyone, Thomas. We are all just as worried as you are. But we got to have patience." The voice, Newt, says.  
Suddenly my head started pounding more than before, making me moan in pain.  
"Al?" Thomas asks at the same time Newt says, "Ally?"  
The cot dips in on both my sides. I open my eyes to see the two hovering and worried faces of Thomas and Newt.  
"What happened?" I croak. My throat feeling dry, making talking a bit hard.  
"You took quite a nasty fall, Alyssa. You've been out for two days." Jeff speaks up from the corner of the room.  
Newt and Thomas help me in a sitting position on the cot. Once I sit up Newt handed me a glass of water. I also notice that the pain in my ribs feel more like a throbbing pain than a sharp pain. Looking down I notice that my ribs have been bandaged.  
"Love, how come you're so thin?" Newt asks worriedly.  
"Does Frypan something extra in your food?" Thomas tries to joke.  
This question makes Newt and Jeff raise an eyebrow.  
"Really, Thomas, really? That's a really lame joke. You know what? Why don't you go get some food at Homestead." Newt ordered.  
Reluctantly Thomas left the room.  
"Now tell me, Alyssa. How come you're so bloody thin?" Newt looked at me seriously.  
Knowing there was no escaping this I mumbled: "There is a shortage of food."  
"Impossible. There is always enough." Newt protests.  
"Yes, because I eat less than I normally would and sometimes even skip dinner!" I started to get annoyed.  
"Why?!" He asks.  
"Because Evan snacks at night! Get it through your thick skull, you slinthead!" I grumbled.  
"Jeff, can you get some broth from Frypan, please?" Newt looks at Jeff, who nods and leaves.  
"Don't worry, Love. You'll be better in no time." He softly kisses the crown of my head.  
Smiling I close my eyes, feeling fatigue falling over my body. As I slowly fall back asleep I feel Newt laying me down again and tuck me in with a blanket.  
Before letting the thick, dark blanket of sleep fully in, I could only think of how lucky I am to have such great adopted brothers here in the Glade.


	2. Arrival

**Hi everyone,**

 **I'm back with a new One-shot! Yay!  
Hopefully you'll like this one too if not, than please leave a comment to notify me of this. I would hate it if my grammar or any part of the story doesn't line up with the rest of this One-shot. **

The Maze Runner - Arrival

It was dark. So dark. Confused, cold and wet I sat up, trying to look around. All was quiet with exception of a box that made weird animals noises.  
Feeling around I noticed that the box I was in, was made of some kind of thin metal with holes in it.  
Suddenly some sort of alarm started, making lights flash brightly.  
Panicked rooted in my body.  
Where was I?  
Who am I?  
Why am I in this box?  
Blindly I started hitting the sides of the box over and over again.  
"Help! Somebody! Help!" I screamed.  
Hitting the wall of the box repeatedly made the skin on my hands split. Realising that no-one would hear me or help me I gave up.  
The box jerked upwards and started ascending towards red, flashing, lights real quick.  
Covering my ears with my hands, sitting in a corner and squeezing my eyes shut I gave in to the panic. Tears stained my cheeks, blood stained my skin.  
After a few minutes the box jerked to a stop, a grinding sound of rusty doors opening reached my ears. Sneaking a peek, my eyes were instantly blinded my sunlight streaming in.  
"It's a girl." A British male voice exclaimed.  
"We can see that Newt," Another voice dryly said. "Get her out of there."  
A boy jumped in the box. The boy had weirdly shaped eyebrows, which made his look angry, but it suited him in some way.  
"Alright, day one princess. Rise and shine." He grabbed me by the arms and hauled me up.  
In fear I started lashing out, kicking, hitting and screaming for good measure.  
"No! Let me go!" I screamed while he tried to climb out of the box.  
With me lashing out with my arms and legs he couldn't get higher than one wooden box before having to step back.  
"Out of the ways shanks!" He grumbled before throwing me out of the box and onto the ground.  
Looking around wildly I scrambled away, while the boys stepped closer to me.  
Out of instincts I stood up, turned around and started running to the first exit I saw.  
At first the boys started laughing, saying something along the lines of 'we have a runner, boys.'  
But the moment they saw that I was running to the open doors that were covered in vines, they started yelling to stop.  
'Almost there. I'm almost…' Right in front of the doors a boy tackled me bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"Sorry, princess. But we can't let you leave the Glade." A boy whispers in my ears.  
He pulls me up and holds me in a iron grip.  
"You're a fast one, aren't ya?" A boy with ruffled blond hair and a British accent caught up with us together with the rest of the group.  
'So that is Newt?' I thought to myself, still struggling in the other boys arms.  
"Minho, put her in the Slammer" A tall, dark skinned boy ordered.  
"Wait, Alby. Loosen up! Can't you see she's frightened of us? Why wouldn't she?" Another voice spoke up.  
"Rules are rules, Clint. We set them up for a reason." Alby responded and nodded to Minho.  
With a deep sigh Minho started dragging me to this supposed "slammer".

…

So here I am, in the slammer. Apparently the "slammer" are separately holes, dug out of the earth with a wooden door in front.  
How long I was in now, I don't know. But my panic gradually simmered out till it was almost non-existent.  
At first there would be boys walking by, curiously looking into the slammer I was put in.  
But now I was alone with only my thoughts.  
A shadow suddenly casted over me, blocking the sunlight from the slammers door.  
The door slammed open and a boy from earlier, Newt, hopped in with two boys right behind him. One boy, being Minho, and he other I haven't met yet.  
Quickly I scrambled back, something that aggravated my scratched up hands even more.  
Newt, Minho and the other boy put their hands up.  
The latter dropping everything in his arms.  
"Calm down, greenie. We just want to bring you some food and take a look at your hands."  
Newt slowly comes closer and holds out a piece of bread to me, stopping in the middle of the small slammer.  
Tentatively I slowly reached out, eyes flickering between the three boys, before grabbing the bread out of his hands fast.  
He grinned softly when I started to nibble on the piece of bread.  
"The name's Newt. The grinning shank to my right is Minho and the shank with an armload of bottles and bandages here is Clint." He says with a nod to the shanks on his left and right.  
The boy, Clint, was gathering the stuff he dropped the moment he put his hands up in the air.  
Minho kept grinning until Newt whacked him on his head.  
"Hey! What was that for?" Minho exclaimed.  
"Don't do that, you slinthead! You look weird when you are grinning like that." Was the response Minho got.  
Softly I chuckled at the bickering boys. But when Clint rolled his eyes and put the two boys on their place I lost it completely.  
Immediately the boys stopped what they were doing and looked at me incredulously.  
"She's laughing." Newt said.  
"Why is she laughing?" Minho whispered.  
"Maybe because you two slintheads are squabbling like little girls over nothing." Clint exclaimed dryly.  
They all turned to me, suddenly serious.  
"Say greenie, do you remember your name?" Newt questioned quietly.  
That one question got me to sober up quickly.  
Do I remember my name?  
For a few minutes I thought about my name, but nothing came up. I couldn't remember my name, I couldn't remember a single thing about my life before I got here.  
With the panic increasing again I moved my hands up to press them against my eyes but Clint intercepted my hands. An action that made me scramble away to a corner to cower again.  
"Listen greenie, I don't know what you did but you did a number on your hands. Can I take a look at them?" He looked me in the eyes.  
Hesitantly I reached out my hands to him. Clint smiled softly before turning my hands so that my palms were facing up.  
After cleaning my hands, he bandaged them before letting go.  
All the boys smiled softly before their expressions turned a bit sour.  
"Look, we obviously didn't get off on the right foot when you came up. But we couldn't just let you ran off into the Maze and kill yourself." Newt started.  
"Yeah, sorry I tackled you so hard, slinthead." Minho grimaced.  
Newt stood up and put out his hand.  
"So, how about we properly introduce you to The Glade properly this time?"  
Looking at the outstretched hand, then up at Newt's face and back at his hand I smiled softly before reaching out my own hand.  
"Welcome to The Glade." 


End file.
